enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver
Oliver *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Diesel, S.C. Ruffey, 'Arry and Bert, Fred Pelhay, Bulgy *'Voiced By:' Matt Tribble Oliver is a green Great Western Engine that Douglas saved from scrap. Bio Oliver and his brake van Toad were to be scrapped until Douglas came to their rescue. They escaped to Sodor and were properly repainted and brought back into service. Oliver, after landing bunker-first into a turntable well and pulling a Feisty Ballast Wagon in 2, found his niche on the Little Western Branch Line. The trucks occasionally play tricks on him, but he always finds a way to get his own back! Oliver and Duck also had an unfortunate run-in with a disagreeable bus that threatened to take their passengers, but he soon learnt sense with help from the Great Western Engines! Oliver and Toad have been working diligently on the Little Western Extension Project, and are often put on Ballast Detail. On one occasion, Oliver and Toad soared off the Lift Bridge due to a signal malfunction. Oliver was badly hurt when Henry smashed his trucks into his wreck, and the Fat Controller was very dismayed by the hysteria associated with his grand design. When Duck had broken down, Oliver had to haul Duck and his freight cars all the way home so his passenger train could pass. When the rescue was over, Duck commented that being a "Really Useful Engine" was all about "Rising to the Occasion". Oliver did not get a good vibe from Scruff at first when he arrived to help at the Little Western Extension Project (due to his name being similar to S.C. Ruffey's!) but after seeing his work ethic, he was happy to have him as part of the team. Even after Scruff almost sent Mavis hurtling over the edge of the bridge, Oliver calmly came to the rescue and did his best to make Scruff feel better. Although the Little Western is Duck's Branch Line, Oliver is becoming more and more independent. When Sidney came to the Branch Line to help with ballast work, Oliver was the one to take charge of the engines "emergency meeting" regarding Sidney's short-term memory loss. Oliver was always kind to Sidney, and exuded the sort of authority and respect that made Duck very proud! After the Tornado struck Sodor, Oliver was the first engine to discover BoCo stranded on the bridge, and that Mavis had survived the treacherous fall! He later noticed the Thin Controller picking up the Small Controller, and learned from Duck that it was a meeting from the Fat Controller. Oliver wondered if it had to do with the Little Western Extension, but Duck rebuked it. During Richard Hatt's meeting concerning the New Suggestion Box, Oliver was the first to tease Duck about once again being used as a podium. Later, Richard read out Oliver's suggestion (to rename the Little Western to "Oliver's Branch Line"). However, Duck was not amused. Persona Oliver is a tough tank engine. He is often put-upon with adversity, but he has the strength and stamina to persevere. He loves working on the Little Western, and when Toad is not working with Douglas, the 2 make a grand pair. He is incredibly brave, but knows better now than to get too full of himself, which he admits, is a much more sagacious way of looking at things! His experiences with nearly being scrapped and being on the run still haunt him to this day. The other engines are aware that Oliver suffers from terrible nightmares from time to time. Appearances *'Season 0:' Old Groaner (cameo) *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge, Stepney Makes an Entrance (does not speak), The Old Warrior (cameo), Redemption (cameo), Improvisation (cameo), Rising to the Occasion, Snow Blind, Scruff's Scaffolding, Wilbert the Lumberjack (cameo), Sidney, Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (cameo), Scot-free (cameo), Mavis and the Tornado, Rosie (cameo), Pummeling Percy (cameo), Tag-Team (cameo), Munitions (cameo), Blunderbuss (cameo), Aura of Menace (cameo), Henry and Kurt (cameo), Swashbuckler, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy *'Season 3:' Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (cameo), The Suggestion Box, Percy and Asbestos (cameo), Carols in The Forest (cameo) *'Web Clips:' Oliver's Seaside Dive (does not speak), Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo), Philip and Daisy - Meet the Characters! (cameo) Trivia *Oliver's 2006 re-release model was used from Blunderbuss onwards in his cameo appearance with the re-release 2006 Toad the Brake Van. In Oliver's Seaside Dive, his 2014 model was used. Gallery File:Oliversnameboard.jpg|Oliver's nameboard from Season 1. File:SpamcanFlashesBy.jpg File:LiftBridgeOrg7.jpg|Oliver and Duck. File:LiftBridgeOrg8.jpg File:Lift Bridge (31).png File:Lift Bridge (44).png File:Oliver falls again.jpg|Oliver falls off the Lift Bridge. File:AfterHenryCrashes.JPG File:PaxtonandNorman70.png File:Oliver.jpg|Oliver on the turntable at the Ministry of Defense Complex in "Munitions". File:Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 9.23.58 AM.png|Oliver passes over General Zen, Captain Grant, Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster, and their soldiers. File:Oliverrescuesmavis.png File:Stepney.jpg File:AuraofMenace20.png File:Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.46.32 PM.png|Oliver with Duck and Derek. File:Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.47.12 PM.png|Oliver and Arthur. File:Risingtotheoccasionoliver.png|Oliver and Duck. File:Oliver and the Pack at High Tower.jpg|Oliver at High Tower Mark II with Kelly, Nelson, and George. File:Splatter, Dodge, and Oliver.jpg|Oliver passing Splatter and Dodge. File:Oliver_at_the_Little_Western_Extension.jpg File:Oliver hiding.jpg File:OliverGWR.jpg File:Oliver_and_company_at_the_docks.jpg File:MindThatFace.jpg|Oliver with Winston' File:SaltyIsWatchingYou.jpg|Salty watching Oliver CargoLoading.jpg File:Duck, Oliver, Stephen, Buster.jpg File:Sidney(episode)9.png File:Sidney(episode)8.png File:Sidney(episode)2.png File:Sidney(episode)1.png File:Sidney(episode)14.png File:Sidney(episode)23.png File:Sidney(episode)24.png File:Swashbuckler59.png File:Duck, Oliver, Mike, Frank, Donald, Doc, Paul, Gregory Larson.jpg File:Scruff's Scaffolding Frame Oliver.jpg File:JamesandOliver.png|James and Oliver. File:Lift Bridge (30).png File:Lift Bridge (24).png File:Lift Bridge (52).png File:Lift Bridge (63).png File:Lift Bridge (58).png File:Lift Bridge (45).png File:Lift Bridge (39).png File:Lift Bridge (42).png File:Lift Bridge (40).png File:Lift Bridge (36).png File:First Half oliver james.jpg File:Oliverbeach1.png File:Oliver careens over the edge.jpg File:Oliver at Arlesburgh Harbour.jpg File:Oliver in the tidal pool.jpg File:Oliver promotional photograph jumping.jpg File:Oliver promotional photograph.jpg File:They go where I go.jpg File:Thomas and Winston Oliver.jpg File:IMG 3107.jpg File:TheSuggestionBoxGathering.png File:Oliver and D261.jpg File:EnginesAtKnapford.png Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Team Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western Branchline Category:Male Characters